No One Could Love Me Better Than You
by xXxFuture.Mrs.KuehlxXx
Summary: Sequel to Love Me Like No Other. When things start to get a little rocky will Cassandra and Embry pull it together, or will things take a turn for the worse? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Willow died for the last time. Emily and Sam had gotten married, as had Seth and Haven. Both imprints were now listed as pregnant and dangerous. Sam and Emily were having a boy, but Haven and Seth wouldn't tell us what they were having, therefore there were many bets about what they were having. I myself had a bet going with Collin and Brady, I say it will be a boy but they say it will be a girl. I think I'm going to win. Leah had graduated from college and was back on the res. She was working as a teacher, who knew she loved kids? She had also imprinted, his name was Markus, he was from Seattle, but he moved to the res when Leah told him. Rachel was pregnant and had moved back in with Billy until Paul finished the house he was building for the three of them. Jared and Kim had a baby girl who was four months old, we figured that was the reason she was so moody before the Cullens left. Her name was Amanda, but nearly the entire pack called her Mandy, much to Kim's displeasure.

The Cullens left less than a month after Willow was killed and still hadn't returned. Alice said they would be back soon, but what was soon to someone who had an eternity to live? I blew off the feeling that settled over me as I thought about them. I missed them a lot, but I was still slightly mad that they left again, even though the threat was gone. Although I had heard from Charlie that Jake had given Nessie a promise ring for her thirteenth birthday and was nearly killed by Edward and Bella. I had to laugh when I found out, that boy would never learn.

Embry and I were a totally different matter, however. We were still together, and even though he had agreed to move in with me, he had yet to do so. He was still living with his mother, much to the displeasure of the both of us. To make matters worse he took Jake's place as Beta when Jared took Sam's as Alpha. It was straining to say the least. The last time I had visited I let slip to Ms. Call that I had asked him to move in with me and she through a fit. Not because I had asked, but because he hadn't done so yet. She even screamed that he was weird for being twenty-nine and living at home. I had to agree with her there and when I said so, Embry got mad at me. We were still fighting a week later.


	2. Chapter 2

That brought us up to the present. I had quite school and gotten my GED even though Embry and Sam had a conniption when they found out. School was just too hard when I had missed all but a week. I hadn't talked to any of my old friends since that night on the beach, I was always too worried about being attacked to find them and then after they killed Willow, I rarely even remembered that I had gone to school. I was working at Old Quil's store now, though I was trying to get a job at the photographers shop just a few blocks down from the store. Quil had set me up with the job after he and Embry had opened 'The Garage' where they were mechanics. Almost the entire pack worked there and they did good business. I pulled to a stop in front of the store and, making sure I had my ipod, got out and went inside.

"Cassandra, I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten the way." Old Quil joked as I walked in. "Not hardly, I'm getting good at finding my way around." I joked back. I walked around the counter and gave him a big hug, Old Quil had become a grandfather figure to me. He was very kind and funny; He loved a good joke. "Alright I'll let you get to work, I have to prepare for the bonfire tonight." He said leaving me in the store alone. Tonight would be my first bonfire, but I wasn't going, because my imprinter had yet to invite me. Sam had asked me to go anyways, but I told him that I wanted Embry to ask, then I had to tell Sam not to order Embry to ask me because that would only hurt our relationship. God, I sounded like such a girl. It was times like these when I really missed my bike.

I had been at the store for five hours, I only had one more to go before my shift was over. I was stocking shelves when I heard the bell over the door ring. I looked around the end of the shelf and saw that Brady had come in. "What can I do for you Brady?" I asked making my way back behind the counter. "Embry sent me to talk to you. He wants to know if your still mad at him." Brady said jumping up to sit on the counter. "Tell him if he wants someone to talk to me, then he should get his ass over here and quit being stupid." I said slowly to make sure Brady would get every word right, he had a habit of mixing messages. "Got it. Be back in a minute." He left and sure enough not five minutes later he came back with a frown on his face. "He said, he's sorry that your still mad at him, and that he wants to come but he's really busy." I waited to see if that was everything. "Brady, where is Embry staying at? I went by his mom's place and he isn't there anymore, but he's not at my place either. I know you know." I basically demanded that he tell me. He fell for it and I smiled. "Paul's place. He's helping work on the house, and Paul said he could stay till it was done." He said looking jumpy about telling me. "Thank you Brady. Don't tell Embry you told me, okay?" He nodded a few times. "You can go, just tell him I didn't say anything." I told him and he left. Another twenty minutes and I was out of here. I would wait until later tonight before I went to Paul's, that way I knew for sure I could catch him off guard. He would have no choice but to face me, and if he didn't, as a last resort only, I would talk to Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished up at the store and locked the doors. It was just now seven in the afternoon, the bonfire would start in just under half an hour, and so far no rain. Sam would be glad, the last two we had planned had been rained out at the last minute. I got in my truck and started it up. After I got my GED I had to have a way to get around so I bought a small truck with some money I had saved up. It was nothing special just a small Toyota, but it ran great and it hadn't broke down yet, so I was confident it would last a few years. I got to my house before anything happened, because as soon as I pulled up in the driveway, the clouds opened up and it started to rain cats and dogs. I knew Sam and Emily would be disappointed. They had been looking forward to the bonfire for weeks. It was supposed to be a big one because it would be the first one for Haven, and Mandy. I sighed and did a u-turn and headed to Sam's. I would have to keep Emily sane, and away from the chocolate, which she turned to whenever she was upset now. I pulled up and I immediately wanted to leave, sitting on the front porch in the rain was none other than Embry Call. I guess he didn't want to talk to me either because as soon as he saw my truck stop he stood up and ran for the woods. I knew he was mad, but I didn't know it was that bad.

When I got in the house I was completely soaked, luckily Seth handed me a towel to dry off with. "Thanks." I said throwing it over my hair to keep it from dripping all over the floor. "She's in the kitchen, she already got into the chocolate ice cream." Seth told me helping me through the mass of people. I got to the kitchen in time to find Emily in a chair with an empty ice cream bucket. She was trying to talk Sam into getting more. "Emily, you know that stuff is bad for you, and the baby." I said knowing it would keep Sam from breaking and buying the chocolate. "Fine. No more ice cream." Emily gave in quickly.

"Cassy, I want to talk to you for a minute." Sam said standing up and leading me upstairs. "What is it?" I asked hoping he wasn't mad that I hadn't shown up at the bonfire. "I need you to talk to Embry. He's bad Cass, he cant even concentrate when he's on patrol. I gave him a few days off and Paul said he's been moping around the house all day." He said in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear us. "Sam, I tried to get him to speak to me today, but he wouldn't. You can even ask Brady. I was going to go by Paul's after the bonfire and try to make him talk to me." I said slightly annoyed that Embry was taking it this far. "Do you want me to get Jared to order him to talk to you?" He asked slightly exasperated with the situation. "No, I'll go talk to him now. He was headed to Paul's when I pulled up. I'll try to catch him there." I said turning around and making my way back outside and to my truck.

I went to Paul's place but no one was there, so I decided to try the beach. Embry told me he used to go there to think, I was hoping it was still true. I was driving the length of the beach when a wolf I had never seen before jumped in front of my truck, looked me in the eyes, and started to run away from me. I jumped out of the truck and ran after him. "Wait! Please stop, I know how to help you!" My words must have reached him because he came to a stop a few yards from me. "Come with me, I know someone who can help you. He's just down the road from here." I turned around and made my way back to my truck, turning around only once to make sure he was following me. "Jump in the back and I'll drive you there." I said pointing him into the bed of the truck. He did as I told him to and I climbed back into the truck. I put it in gear and turned around heading back to Sam's. When I pulled up he jumped out of the bed of the truck and followed me to the door. "Wait outside or Emily will get mad." I said stopping him in front of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam! Jared!" I called walking into the kitchen. "Cass. What's wrong?" Sam asked standing up from the table. "I just found a new wolf, I don't think he knows how to change back. I almost hit him trying to find Embry." I said pointing to the front yard. "I left him out there so I could get you two." Jared nodded and we all three went back outside. "I'm Jared, this is Sam, and that's Cassy. Do you know how to change back?" Jared asked looking the wolf in the eyes. It shook it's giant head and then laid down on the ground. Jared nodded again. "I'm going to change and help you change back. Cass go get us both some clothes from the house." Jared said before he jumped up in the air and changed. I went inside and grabbed them both a pair of cut-off jeans.

When I went back outside only Sam was standing on the porch. "They went into the woods. I'll take them the clothes, you should go in and get dried off before you get sick." I rolled my eyes at Sam's fatherly advise. "Right dad." I said turning around. Sam would be a great father, especially after taking care of a whole pack. I knew he couldn't wait for his son to come into the world. I went inside and borrowed some clothes from Emily. I stuck my wet clothes in the washer hoping that the mud would come out of my jeans.

I entered the kitchen after putting my clothes away and four people looked up at me. Emily was sitting in Sam's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked tired so I offered to help her into the bed upstairs. She leaned on me as I lead her upstairs and into the room. Within minutes she was out cold, I guess being pregnant made you tired. I went back downstairs to where the three boys were talking. "Hi, I'm Cassandra, but call me Cassy or Cass." I said sitting down next to the young man who had obviously just made his first change. "I'm Tristan." He said smiling shyly at me. He reminded me of a boy I used to know before I moved, he was always so shy, it was kind of endearing. "It's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. He shook it and smiled at me. Sam cleared his throat which signaled he had something important to say. "Where are you from, you are obviously not from the Quileute Reservation?" Sam asked in his gruff voice. "I'm from a reservation of Cherokee from the East. My father was from here and when I changed he couldn't help me so he told me to find my way here. He said someone would know how to help me." He said looking at the tabletop. I smiled. "Why don't you call him to let him know you found your way here, and are okay?" I asked handing him the phone. He smiled at me again. "Thank you." He called his father, who was ecstatic to hear that he was alive and well. Then he asked to speak with Sam. He asked Sam to keep him here and teach him the 'Ways of the Wolf' was the way he put it. I almost laughed at that but Jared gave me a serious look and I stopped myself.

After an hour, we had everything worked out, I was the only one in the pack with an extra room so Tristan would stay with me. I would have to enroll him in the school up here, he was only fifteen and would be in the ninth grade, and then Jared would show him where they patrolled and anything else he needed. At a little after eleven I stood up and tried to pull him up with me. "Sam, we're going to go. I have to work the early shift tomorrow." I said heading for the door. I climbed in my truck and he jumped in the passenger seat and then I was on my way home. We got out and I showed him around the house, and to where he would stay. "Your welcome to anything in the fridge, but unless you know how to cook, I would ask that you don't use the stove without supervision." I told him seriously. I had let Brady use the stove once and he had to buy me a new one afterwards. "Okay. And thanks for helping me tonight. If it wasn't for you I would have been stuck like that for a while." He said laying down on the small bed. I had given him a blanket but it lay folded up at the end of the bed. "Don't worry about it. I like to help." I told him quietly.

I left the room and went to my own. I changed and laid down on my bed, I was almost asleep when I thought I heard someone sniffling. I got up as quietly as I could and went to Tristan's door. I heard it again and I slowly opened the door. "Tristan, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside him. "No, I miss my family so much. I miss my sisters and my mother and dad." He said sitting up. I pulled him into a tight hug. "Please don't cry. I cant say I feel the way you do, but I understand it, loss. But don't worry, after a while you'll be able to go back to them." I said giving him a smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Really?" He asked leaning back to look at me. "Really." I wiped his tears away, his eyes were red rimmed. "Now, stop crying because it does not suit you. C'mon, give me a smile." I said pushing his cheeks up with my fingers, he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Good, now you need to get some rest because you've got a long day ahead of you." I said pushing him back on the bed.

Just as I laid him down I head a growl from the doorway. I turned around to find Embry there shaking unsteadily. "Embry, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and walking to him. "What is he doing in here?" Embry asked angrily. "Embry, you have to calm down, he just needed a place to stay." I said trying to get close enough to stop his shaking. "Whatever." Embry said rushing out of the house. He jumped from the front porch and transformed in the front yard. He let out a long howl and rushed into the woods. Tristan had jumped up and followed me to the porch. "Tristan, go inside and go to bed. I have to call Sam." I said pushing him as best as I could back to his room. I picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. "Sam, it's Cassy." I said when he answered. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but Embry just showed up and he's really bad Sam. He saw Tristan and freaked. He ran off into the woods." I explained the situation as clearly as I could. I felt like crying, the first time I talked to Embry in over a week and he left again. This imprint was taking it's toll on me. I sank into a chair at the table and laid my head on my arms and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan woke me up the next morning at six. School started in half an hour and I went in to work at seven. Thank goodness it was a Friday. I got up and got dressed and then we made our way up to the school. Technically I had custody of Tristan while he was living with me so I had to sign all of his paperwork. When I went into the office I thought the lady behind the desk would have a heart attack. I told her I needed to sign my charge up for school and she asked if he was mine. I almost laughed in her face. He was only six years younger than me, and nearly two feet taller. It took me fifteen minutes to finish at the school and get him to class and then I was off to work. I was ten minutes late thanks to a small fender bender. "Sorry, I'm late Old Quil. There was a wreck and I had to take Tristan to school." I said in a rush as I ran into the store. "It's not a problem Cass." He said forgoing the jokes today. He left a few minutes later and I was alone for the next six hours.

Around eleven o'clock Sam stopped by the store. "Hey Cass. Have you heard from Embry yet?" He asked setting a twelve pack of coke on the counter. "Nope. Not since last night. Did anyone ever find him?" I asked. I was worried for him, I hoped he would come back soon. "Nope. He changed back before we could and he didn't go back to Paul's last night either." He said looking slightly grim. "Sam, I want permission to look for him later today." I still had to ask Sam to enter the woods. They were deemed unpredictable and we had to be careful. "Okay, but be careful and I mean it Cass." He said picking up his purchase and leaving. I spent most of the day brooding about where to find Embry. I decided that the beach would be the best place to look, but if he wasn't there then I would have to go into the woods.

When I got off work at one I called Jared to let him know that I would be in the woods and to get him to pick up Tristan for today. He complained until I told him what had happened with Embry. He dropped it after that and I parked my truck at the beach. I walked the beach up and down twice before I even entered the woods. He had to be here somewhere. "Embry! Embry! Please come out! Embry!" I called for maybe an hour before I heard something. I turned and came nose to nose with the Embry wolf. "Embry. Thank God. Do you know how much you had me worried?" I asked him throwing my arms around his neck. He didn't look happy but I didn't care. "Can you please change back so that we can talk. I promise I will explain everything." He did the equivalent of a nod and a few minutes later he was standing in front of me.

"Who was that guy in your room?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "His name is Tristan, he's half Quileute and half Cherokee. When he changed his father didn't know what to do so he sent him here. He was in my room because he's staying here for a little while and he needed somewhere to stay. I'm the only one in the pack who had an extra room so I offered to let him stay with me." I finished and hugged him tightly. "Embry, I'm so sorry I was fighting with you. I've been trying to get you to talk to me, us not talking is killing me. Literally. I cant think of anything but you, I can't eat or sleep without thinking of you. Embry I love you, please for the both of our sakes, come back home." I was begging him again. I couldn't care though, I loved him and I needed him to be near me or I wouldn't be okay. He looked down into my eyes for a minute and then he nodded. "Okay. Cass, I-" He stopped. He had said it to me first, but now he couldn't say it. Was something wrong with me? I blew it off and led him to the truck. "I think I'll run. I want to clear some things up in my head." He said walking back into the woods.

For a reason unbeknown to me I climbed in my truck, laid my head on the steering wheel, and I cried like there would be no tomorrow. I felt like I was dying and I knew he felt it too. What was wrong with us, we were so perfect together before, but now everything we felt for each other was being put to the test. I decided I couldn't go home that night, I couldn't sleep in the room that I had made love to him in. I pulled the key the Cullens had given me from it's place in my glove compartment. Then I grabbed my cell phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Emily picked up the phone. "Emily, it's Cass, can I speak to Sam?" I asked trying no to let her know I was still crying. "He's not here, but I can tell him when he gets back. Is everything okay?" I shook my head knowing she couldn't see. "Can you tell him that I need someone to watch Tristan tonight. I'm going off the res for the night. I'll be back tomorrow, I just need a break. Also, tell him I talked to Embry and something's wrong. Jared should probably talk to him." She told me that she would make sure that he got the message and then hung up. I started the truck and got on the only road that lead off of the reservation.


	6. Chapter 6

In fifteen minutes I was turning into the Cullens driveway. No one had been here in a few months so everything was still covered with sheets. I unlocked the door and made my way upstairs. I went into Carlisle's library and looked at all of the paintings. I had to admit that I missed them beyond belief. I left the library and went to the garage, I was hoping that Edward or Bella had left one of their motorcycles, but to no avail. The garage was empty of everything except for Bella's old red Chevy. She had refused to let Edward to get rid of it, even after it had cranked for the last time. I went back into the house and into the living room. I thought I had died when I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch. "What are you two doing here?" I asked loudly. "We could ask the same seeing as this is our house." Alice said with a musical laugh. "We knew you would come here and we came to cheer you up." Jasper supplied. "Cheer me up? Alice, I'm dying without him, and I cant get him to tell me what's wrong." I said loudly. Tears were glazing over my vision. Jasper stood up and hugged me to him. "We won't let that happen, Cass." Alice said stepping up behind Jasper.

I talked with Alice for hours before she finally had the whole story. "So this whole fight is because he wouldn't move in with you?" She asked sitting across from me. "Yes, and no. We were fighting because he wouldn't leave his mother's house, but he got mad at me because I agreed that it was time for him to move out." I said looking through the glass tabletop. "I see. So Jasper and I are going to go talk to him and I want you to stay here." Alice said jumping up from her place and rushing out of the door.

(Embry's POV)

I had screwed up big time. I had almost attacked her when I changed and I couldn't believe it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her holding him and my blood boiled. I couldn't even tell her I loved her because I was so mad. I had been running for an hour when a sweet scent caught me nose. I was close to the border when I stopped running, just across from me was a black Mercedes Guardian. It was a beautiful car, but two of the Cullens were inside. The small pixie like girl stepped out of the passenger seat and walked toward me. I growled low in my throat as a warning. "Please change. We need to talk." The man said stepping from the other side of the car. I did as they asked.

"Your killing her. You know it's true, she's wasting away." The pixie said slowly. "I know, it's killing me too. But I almost attacked her, I'm not safe." I said. It was painful to think about it, but worse to admit it out loud for others to hear. "You have to control yourself. I know how you feel, before Bella was changed, I attacked her because of a paper cut, but I had to move past that and control myself. I can be around humans for days now without trouble. Control is something you have to work at." The man said in his southern accent. "What if I hurt her? Then she'll hate me." I said quietly. Tears were beginning to run down my face, but I didn't care. I wanted to see her, I had to see her. "Where is she?" I asked making my decision. I would see her and I would fix this. No matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

(Cassandra's POV)

I was laying in Edward's old room, on the gold bed he had bought for Bella, when I heard Alice and Jasper pull up in the yard. I went downstairs to see what they had heard from Embry, but I found him standing in front of the door. "Embry?" I asked stepping forward. He ran at me and picked me up twirling me around once. "Cassy, I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I know it hurts, and I know it's my fault. I was just so mad the other night when I saw you hugging him and I almost attacked you. I could never live with myself if I had hurt you." He said putting me back on the floor. "Embry Call. How many times have I told you, that you wont hurt me. You wont lose yourself like that. And even if you did attack me, I would forgive you. I love you Embry Call and nothing you can do to me will ever change that." I said pulling him down to my level so that I could kiss him. He smiled at me and my world was full of light again. "I love you so much Cassandra." He said smiling down at me and kissing me again. "I meant to ask you this a year ago, the day after we killed Willow really, but I chickened out." He said looking serious again. I was a little nervous about what he was saying.

Just when I thought he was done talking, he dropped to one knee. "Cassandra Leigha Marxman." He said taking my left hand in both of his. "Will you do me the honor of being mine forever?" He asked slipping a ring box from his cut-offs. "I will." I said while tears poured out of my eyes. He slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up again. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I said quietly, trying to stop the tears.

"This is so great." Alice said walking in from parking Bella's Guardian. "Now, I was thinking a winter wedding would be perfect for you. And you would have baby's breath as the main flower instead of the staple. What do you think Jasper?" She asked looking to the blonde. "Alice, I think we should see what Embry wants first." I told her. I pulled her into a hug anyways. Embry pulled away from the smell but didn't let me go. "I think that you should have whatever you want. Anything at all." I let Alice go and Embry put me back on the ground.

"So what do YOU want?" He asked me before Alice could. "I want a white dress, no more than two hundred people, and Embry." I looked up at him, I was sure my eyes told him what I hadn't said; I love you. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "What about a main color, and the food, the cake? And why only two hundred?" Alice was upset with me already. "Alice, no more than two hundred, I don't want a huge wedding like the one you threw for Bella. As for everything else, you know what I like, but please don't go overboard, nothing to extravagant. But make sure the cake is big, the whole pack will be present." She looked very ecstatic and slightly sugar rushed, if it were possible. "And when do you want this wedding?" She asked looking at the both of us. "Well, it's November 20th today, so how about after Christmas, in January." I asked looking at Embry. "How's the fifteenth?" He asked looking from me to Alice. "That works for me." I supplied. "Alright, it's settled. January 15th, the day you to will be together forever." She said with a huge smile. I stopped her by laughing. "Your wrong Alice, I've been with Embry forever, since the first time I met him at Emily's, I just didn't know it then." She shook her head at me. She got a slightly out-of-it look on her face then. "Well, now it will be official. Emmett's going to ask you if he can marry the two of you." Alice said coming out of a vision.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later I got a call on my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "Cass, please, let me marry the two of you! I'm really good at it! Ask Bella!" He said before I was on the phone with Bella. "Cass, he'll never leave you alone if you don't say yes, besides you wont believe it's him when your at the wedding. He's very professional." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I was going to say yes anyway." I told her with a quick laugh. She chimed in with her musical laughter and I couldn't help but miss her. Emmett pulled the phone back, "So can I?" He asked loudly. "Yes, Emmett, you can marry us. But you have to behave during the wedding rehearsal and the wedding. I don't want any funny business, understand?" I was quite serious. When I heard his booming laughter I knew I was right when I thought he would plan something for the rehearsal dinner. "Okay, I promise no funny business." He said before the phone was taken again.

"I'm so happy you two are getting married." Esme, my adoptive mother, said into the receiver. I never knew just how much I missed them all until that exact moment. "I'm so proud of you, I hope you know that. You're a beautiful young woman." She said and I was trying hard to blink back the tears coming to my eyes. "I- know." I said quietly but my voice still cracked. I felt the tears run over and I was powerless to stop them. "I miss you all so much." I said hoping that she would let them all know. "I know sweetie, we miss you very much also." She said in her motherly voice. "Carlisle wants to talk to you." Esme said passing the phone to my adoptive father. "Cassandra, it's good to hear that you have decided to settle down, especially with someone as loving as Embry." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I imagined him standing in front of me with that smiling face and I knew my memory couldn't do any justice to my family. They were perfect in almost every way, no memory could do that justice. I wanted to see them so badly, I yearned for it.

"Will you all come for the wedding?" I asked trying not to sniffle since I couldn't stop the tears. "Are you crying, Cassandra?" Carlisle asked into the other line. "No." I said holding in a sniffle. "Yes, we will all be there. We're actually getting ready to move back to Forks now." I dropped the phone at the news. They would be moving back. Embry had caught the phone and was talking to Carlisle. "I'll have to talk to Jared. No, he should give us permission fairly quickly." He was talking about permission to come onto the res. I had heard this conversation before.

Carlisle and Embry talked for a few more minutes before Embry hung up. "They'll be down at the end of December. Carlisle said to tell you that he wants you to start your lessons again?" He said as more of a question than a statement. "I was taking medical lessons, to become a doctor." I told him drying my eyes off on my shirt.


End file.
